1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a backrest recline adjustment device, more particularly to a backrest recline adjustment device for a stroller.
2. Description of the Related Art
A stroller generally comprises a stroller frame and a backrest unit. Typically, the backrest unit is tiltably connected to the stroller frame for the sake of comfort of an infant seated on the stroller.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,985 discloses a conventional backrest recline adjustment device 1 for a stroller (not shown) as illustrated in FIG. 1. The conventional backrest recline adjustment device 1 includes a first pivot member 11 secured to a frame body (not shown) and formed with four notches 111, and a second pivot member 12 secured to a backrest unit (not shown) and having a pair of abutment teeth 121 that engage releasably a pair of the notches 111 in the first pivot member 11. In use, the second pivot member 12 is moved in a direction away from the first pivot member 11 so that the abutment teeth 121 are disengaged respectively from the notches 111. Afterward, the second pivot member 12 is pivoted to a desired inclination angle relative to the first pivot member 11. Finally, the second pivot member 12 is moved back to engage the first pivot member 11 through engagement between the abutment teeth 121 and another pair of the notches 111, thereby positioning the second pivot member 12 at the desired inclination angle relative to the first pivot member 11.
However, since the conventional backrest recline adjustment device 1 is generally disposed at the bottom of the backrest unit, parents have to bend down to operate the conventional backrest recline adjustment device 1, thereby resulting in inconvenience when they use the stroller. Moreover, the engagement between the abutment teeth 121 and the notches 111 are relatively unstable.